Don't Be Afraid
by imsorryyourelame
Summary: What's up with the new DADA teacher? And why is Draco Malfoy acting weirder than normal? Please R & R. SLASH.


AUTHORS' NOTE: Hey everybody! Thanks for giving this a chance. This story will be written by three (3) different people, so if you notice style differences, that's why. Also, this is a warning: There is smut in the first chapter. That said, read on! And please review!!

Draco Malfoy sat straight up in his bed, finally waking up from a terrible nightmare that had seemed to go on for hours. A layer of cold sweat covered his naked chest, and his breathing was heavy. He hadn't had a dream like that since he was a little boy. And he'd never had a dream as realistic as that before. In the dream, or what he could remember of it, the new DADA teacher was killing off his peers. He got the hint that he was a vampire of sorts. The last thing he remember before he woke up was the teacher turning to him, face smeared with blood, saying "Join me, Mr. Malfoy." 

"Oh, get a grip, you ponce." He muttered to himself.

"Pipe down over there…" A sleepy voiced called out from the other side of the room. "Some of us would like our 9 hours of beauty sleep, thank you very much."

"Fuck you." He called back. He got a growl in response.

********************************************

 Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, first class of the day. 

"Have you guys heard anything about our new teacher?" Harry asked.

"My dad says our new teacher is weird." Ron whispered. "He used to work for the Ministry, but he left to become a teacher. That was all in two years or so." Hermione scanned the room a couple of times, looking for the teacher, but too no avail. The three picked out seats near the middle of the classroom and situated themselves, waiting for class to start. Harry looked around the room, taking in the new furnishings and paintings that the new teacher had brought it. It looked better than he remembered it looking before. 

"Oh god. Another year with Gryffindors." Harry turned and saw none other than Draco Malfoy staring back at him. Harry glared at him, only making Draco smirk bigger. "What makes you think I was talking about you, Potter? The world doesn't revolve around you, y'know." Harry was about to respond when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, class. My name is Professor Juilliet, and I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

*******************************************

Draco sighed as he watched Harry Potter enter the room. _Not him in another class with me! Why, gods? Why? _He thought. _Why can't I just go back to hating him with a passion? What's wrong with that? _He watched as Harry took a seat two rows in front of him, and he was doing his best to try and look away. Harry began looking around the room, giving Draco a pretty good view of his angelic face. _Look…away…look…away…_ He begged himself. _I have to think of something quick…to get his attention… _"Oh god." He commented to Crabbe and Goyle. "Another year with the Gryffindors." They snickered at this, and he successfully caught Harry's eye. Harry narrowed his eyes, and Draco couldn't help but smirk at how sexy he looked when he did that. "What makes you think I was talking about you, Potter? The world doesn't revolve around you, y'know." Harry looked like he was about to say something back when the teacher walked in. Draco's breath caught in his throat. The teacher looked familiar. _Very _familiar. In fact, he had the same face as the monster in his dream last night. He was in so much shock that he hadn't even realized the man was talking to him. 

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? Are you listening, or shall I dance to keep your attention?" The class laughed and turned around to look at him. 

"No, that won't be necessary, Professor. I'm sure you're a terrible dancer." He responded. The Slytherins laughed. 

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Malfoy." Draco swore he caught the Professor wink at him. "Now, on with the class. How much have you all learned on the vampire Akasha?"

"Er…at the risk of sounding silly, isn't she a fictional character?" Pansy Parkinson piped up.

"Oh no, Ms…"

"Parkinson."

"Oh, she's very real. I've even met her before."

"And you're still alive?" Hermione exclaimed in awe.

"Yes. I'm one of only 2 others to survive an encounter with her." Everyone in the classroom was impressed by this.

*******************************************

"Malfoy, I need to talk with you. Now." Harry stopped in front of Draco in the hallway after class.

"Not now, Potter, I'm in a hurry." He sneered with a wink.

"Yes, now, let's go." He grabbed Draco's collar and shoved him into a bathroom.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked Hermione as they continued on down the hallway sans Harry. "On the first day of classes I wouldn't think-,"

"Oh, come on Ron…when have we never seen them fight?"

"But they always fight in public…" He said worridly.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Maybe over the summer they matured a little."

*******************************************

Harry slipped seductively into the prefect's bathtub. He began to twirl his fingers in the soft bubbles. Draco strolled casually to the tub and smiled. "Harry, you're still clothed."

 "Do something about it." He answered slyly. 

Draco's eyes flashed and he gracefully lowered himself next to Harry. Laying on top of him, Draco slid his fingers into his hair, pushing his head back roughly. He slid down, only to meet Harry's lips, he bit them gently. Harry sighed, tortured with pleasure. "You have entirely too many clothes on." Draco breathed. Harry looked down suddenly, as if he hadn't noticed.  
"I have, haven't I?" 

"Damn winter..." Draco muttered as he loosened Harry's red and gold tie.  
Harry helped him, slipping the tie over his head and chucking it into the water next to him. Draco smirked and one of his hands began to quickly unbutton Harry's shirt, now plastered to his skin, while the other gently caressed his thigh. 

"You know what would make this perfect?" Harry whispered. "A nice pair of high heels..."   
 "You and your fetishes, boy."   
Harry smirked, pushing his hand away, "You're a naughty boy."   
He slid farther beneath Draco, and began kissing his chest sweetly.  
Harry started to unzip Draco's pants slowly.  
" Ow!" Draco let out a hard gasp.  
Harry had yanked Draco's pantyhose.  
" I knew it, you couldn't go just one day without those!"  
" Sorry…" Draco replied pathetically.  
"We've got to get you some new ones soon, I suppose. These are started to get holes."  
 "Just shut up and pleasure me, darling."   
Harry animalisticly disconnected Draco's pants from his body and his breath hitched in his throat. "You're not wearing underwear?"

"Today's a Tuesday, remember? Laundry day."  
 "We need to get you more underwear, too. That's just plain disgusting." He said in between kisses. Draco was too high on the feeling to even respond.

"Have you spoken to your father yet?" 

"About…what?" Draco sighed.

"Us."

"Nothing…much…to tell…" He barely said. "Someday…"

"Remember, you've got to be quiet." Harry warned. A second later he kissed Draco hard when he almost let out a scream.

*******************************************

"Harry? Where have you been for the last half hour?" Ron whispered angrily as Harry snuck into Muggle Studies. (Hermione had convinced them that it was a blow off course, and seeing as Harry did come from the muggle world, he trusted her word.)

"I got caught up with something…" He glanced up at the teacher's back.

"Don't worry about him…he got in a fight in a bar last month got hit with a blinding spell. It's one of those irreversible ones. I convinced him you were here."

"You're the best, Ron."

"So what were you and Malfoy up to?"

"What?" Harry said a little too loud.

"You shoved him into the bathroom. I thought you guys had been fighting all this time-,"

"Oh, yeah. It got a little…messy."

"Anytime you want some help, you know I've got some spells up my sleeves."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile.

"Now this, students, is a zoo." The teacher said, holding up a picture of the White House in front of the class. "They keep all sorts of wild animals in here."

"Professor?" Someone said. "I don't think you're on the right page!"


End file.
